Christmases When You Were Mine
by Kaita Beth
Summary: Seven years after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she gets an unexpected visitor on Christmas Day. Based off of Taylor Swift's 'Christmases When You Were Mine'. All human.


**Author's Chapter Notes:**

For those of you who began reading my other story called _Birch, Alder, Oak and Apple_, you should probably know that it is currently on hiatus. My life got in the way of updates. I'm always either extremely stressed out, in a bad mood, or just don't like the chapter. It'll be up soon though. I'm on the third rewrite (and I still don't like it) so we can all hope the fourth time is a charm! For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, go read my other story! And REVIEW! I have an equal number of hits on both chapters, which means that everyone who read the first chapter also read the second (which I'm really happy about!) but no one has reviewed yet...which, honestly, kind of confuses me. Well, enough of my rambling. On with the regular authors note!

This idea came from the song by Taylor Swift titled _Christmases When You Were Mine_. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

It was the night before Christmas in the little town of Forks. I had just finished putting the ornaments on the tree. The feeling of joy and happiness still hadn't reached me; nothing has reached me since the day _he_ left. The pain still tore through my heart every time I thought about him, but I couldn't keep my mind away from it.

I sighed, pushing the bad memories away, at least for the time being, and walked over to the outlet to plug the lights in. They shone with everything I wanted to feel – happiness, brilliancy, joy for the holiday season -- and I had to turn them off.

The faint beep of my oven pulled me away from my thoughts. It was my turn to cook Christmas dinner this year although I felt guilty for hosting my family and friends in an apartment that held only forced holiday joy.

The smell of lasagna filled my scents as I walked into the kitchen. Carefully I pulled the dish out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool off. I glanced at the clock through tired eyes and saw it was only just shy of seven, but I couldn't stay up any longer. Plus, I had a long day tomorrow.

I pulled my pajamas on once I was in my room and sunk into bed. My eyes immediately fell closed, but my mind wandered. My thoughts drifted toward the past few years and everything that had happened.

The first few months of college were hard, but choosing a college was harder. _He_ and I were planning on going to a college in New Hampshire, but when he left, I couldn't bare moving somewhere I wasn't familiar with, so I decided I would get an apartment in Forks and attend the community college nearby. I met a few people there and, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force myself to date anyone. A boy named Jacob Black had asked me out multiple times, but the few times I agreed, I always backed out the night of. Our friendship was still on good terms, though, and he and his father even became great friends with Charlie.

Jacob and another girl began dating after the first month or so of college. I was happy to see them together. They looked so happy. I just always wished I could have what they had with someone. It wasn't long before Jake announced to me they were engaged. I was happy for him that he was able to find someone he was meant to be with, but that only made my heart ache more, and Jake could see he was hurting me. I knew I couldn't be near him; he couldn't see me in the condition I was. So I began skipping classes in order for him not to have to see me and the pain I was in. The first semester ended and I failed out of my Introduction to Shakespeare and Creative Writing classes. The second semester was scheduled to begin the following Monday, but I wasn't sure I would even bother.

Jacob was coming tomorrow. He hadn't seen me since I began avoiding him, but I would have no choice but to see him tomorrow. It made me nervous, but I also couldn't wait.

The next morning when my eyes opened, I was greeted by my too bright bedroom. The sun was overpowering as it was glinting off the thin layer of ice on the grass outside from the cold, rainy night. I rolled over until I reached the edge of my bed and my feet hit the floor. I proceeded to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast before I had to prepare for Christmas dinner.

By eleven o'clock I had set up the dinner table, finished the final preparations for the meal, and cleaned. Then I changed into a red sweater dress with black leggings. I left my hair to dry naturally so it would have gently waves and I put it up in a ponytail leaving a few strands of hair to frame my face. I still had on the necklace _he_ had given to me a few weeks before he left. I've never taken it off since.

Renee was the first to arrive with her husband Phil. Charlie came shortly afterward with Jacob and Leah and Billy, Jake's father. I had assumed Charlie and Renee to feel awkward around each other, but they seemed to be pleasantly layed-back, which took a load off my stress.

Jake engulfed me in a huge hug. "Bella, where have you been?" he asked. All I could do was give him an apologetic smile; he wouldn't think it right that I skipped classes for the sole reason of not wanting him to feel guilt toward me.

I put the lasagna in the oven to heat up and the six of us chatted in the living room, but while we were talking, I couldn't help thinking there were still people missing even though I had my family here with me.

We had dinner before opening presents. When we were finished, everyone thanked me for cooking and told me it was delicious as we cleared off the table. We sat around the tree that was surprisingly surrounded with presents, most of which were for me. I really didn't want any presents this Christmas. I picked up my third present when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I announced and walked over to the door wondering who it was.

When the door swung open, my jaw dropped and I stood, silent, for a few seconds staring at him in amazement.

_Edward_.

At that moment, I didn't care that he had left me or if he had somehow moved on. I ran toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. "Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" he sighed contently.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I pulled my head back to look at him and, without a care in the world, I crashed my mouth on his. He responded immediately, as if he was going to do the same thing. When I pulled away a huge smile came onto my face. It was the widest smile I've had on my face since he left.

"I've missed you, too"

"Seven months, two weeks, and three days," I told him. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't realize how much I need you in my life. But I realize now. I'll never leave you." He smiled his glorious smile.

A screech coming from behind him told me Alice was here, and when I looked, I saw the whole family. I was truly shocked. "We're here in Forks to stay, Bella. I'll never leave you again."

I smiled even wider and pulled him in the house. This was certainly one present I couldn't resist.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Alright, this isn't my best, so if I don't get too many good reviews I'll probably end up rewriting it because I really love this. REVIEW!


End file.
